Misery and Pain
by TrajicLover
Summary: There is something seriously strange going on in Mystic Falls and not the usual kind of strange.
1. Chapter 1

The cloaked figure sat on a throne made of bones he was still lifeless. He opened up his hand and a black spider began to slowly crawl out of his flesh and with unrivaled hatred commanded it. "Now go and do my bidding. Make him suffer make him wish he were _**DEAD**_**!**

The Gilbert House…

Jeremy was awoken by a strange sound. "Alaric?" He asked a little unnerved. He then saw something move. He walked over to the edge of the stairs and saw nothing. "Alaric?" He asked again. Maybe he's in the kitchen Jeremy thought to himself. He then went down the stairs all the while he had the strangest feeling that he was being followed.

As he was about to walk into the kitchen he heard a familiar voice that sent chills down his spine. "Jer…" At that moment Jeremy turned around and to find nothing and as he faced forward he saw the most shocking thing in his life Anna…

"Anna?" Jeremy asked confused. He then heard a floor board squeak and turned around again to find Vicki his first love. "Vicki?" He asked again even more confused. He then turned back and starred back at Anna so many questions were flying through his mind at that moment. Was this real? Was he dreaming? Had he gone come insane? Was he dead? Was this heaven was this hell?

"The answer is yes Jeremy I am very real." Anna said in a harmful tone of voice.

"How is this possible?" Jeremy asked still in shock.

""Well its no thanks to your bitch friend oh I'm sorry I meant your girlfriend!" She screamed.

"What? What are you talking about?" Jeremy stammered not knowing what he was talking about.

"Oh Bonnie didn't tell no of course not why she?" Anna began to mumble to herself.

"What are you talking about?" Jeremy asked not understanding what she meant.

Anna just stared at him intensely "Bonnie is the reason I'm dead Jeremy she's practically the reason I'm _**dead**_."

At that moment a cold shiver ran down his spine. "How is she responsible?" He asked coldly gripping his fist.

"The music box that cost me my life you know about it right?"

Jeremy nodded his head in confirmation. "Yeah Elena told me about it apparently Bonnie tried but failed."

"That's a lie Jeremy she didn't even try to deactivate it. She's like your Uncle Jeremy a _**hater**_." Anna explained as she stepped closer.

Jeremy fell to his knees in disbelief tears began falling from his eyes. "No it can't be true she wouldn't keep a secret like that from me _**would she**_?"

Anna leaned down and whispered into his ear. "Listen I don't have much time you have to stop him you have stop The…" Suddenly Jeremy woke up and he knew what he had to do.

Bennett house…

A storm was raging as Bonnie walked into her kitchen. She had gotten up for a glass of water. As she opened her cupboard she heard rain drops dripping onto the white tiles. She turned her head and lightning lit up the room and she saw a soaking wet Jeremy wearing a black sweat shirt and pants.

"Is it true Bonnie are you the reason Anna died? Did you lie to Elena about dispelling the music box?" He asked as he clenched his fists.

Bonnie just gaped in shock. "Who… who told you?"

"So you admit it. Were you ever going to tell me the truth about your involvement?" His voice deepened with rage.

"Jeremy you don't understand I did it to protect the town those vampires would have slaughtered everyone!" Bonnie shouted desperate to explain herself.

"I understand that but the fact still remains that you… were in a relationship with me knowing I had just lost one of the most important people in my life and you all that time you were lying straight to my face!" He shouted at her unleashing all of his anger.

"Was this some kind of sick joke to you and your family first Emily tries killing her and her mother just for being vampires and you…" He paused for a moment finding the strength to speak again. "You go ahead and finish the job!"

"How could you say that Jeremy?" Bonnie asked sobbing.

"Just answer me this were you ever going to tell me?" Bonnie couldn't find the strength to answer him. "I see so you weren't we're done Bonnie got that? We're finished!" With that he bolted out into the storm.

The next morning…

Jeremy walked down the stairs into the kitchen he couldn't take his eyes off the spot where he saw Anna in his dream the image of see her again haunted him. He couldn't get it out of his mind.

"Hey champ how's it going rough night?" Alaric asked as he pored Jeremy a bowl of cereal.

"Yeah you could say that I just found out that the girl I have been dating this whole year is indirectly responsible for Anna being dead." Jeremy explained in a depressed tone of voice.

"I'm sorry Jer and you were just starting to move forward with your life I understand if you don't want to go to school today." Alaric said trying to comfort him.

"No it's okay I should be able to handle it well we better get going." Jeremy said as he reached for his back pack and walked outside to Alaric's car.

"But you haven't even eaten yet Jeremy." Alaric exclaimed worried about him.

Mystic Falls High…

Damon and Elena pulled up into the drive way. "You sure you're up for this Elena?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah don't worry Damon just please focus on finding Stefan." Elena said masking her pain with a joyful smile. With that she got out of the car and headed to school. As she got up to the door Alaric ran up to her.

"Hey Elena! We need to talk about Jeremy I'm worried about him." Alaric explained as he pushed walked with her inside.

"What's wrong Ric? Jeremy's okay isn't he?" She asked concerned.

"Well him and Bonnie just broke up something about a girl named Anna. Do you know who that is?"

Elena just nodded her head no. "Sorry Ric I've never met anyone named Anna. I didn't even know Jeremy and Bonnie were dating."

Mean while Jeremy was sitting at the science lab table in his first period class. "Hey Jeremy you okay?" Matt asked noticing he was unusually sad.

"Yeah I'm fine what with Mr. Charleston being late?" He asked completely baffled.

"Didn't you hear knew student he's showing her around." Matt explained.

Just then Jeremy dropped his pencil and a look of shock consumed him there was a girl with her hair in a pony tail wearing a yellow pink poke a dot dress. A girl that looked exactly like Anna…

"Good evening class I would like to introduce you to your new class mate Rosalyn Cartwright."


	2. Chapter 2

Jeremy was paralyzed with shock he found himself asking the same question he asked before. The most pressing being was this real? "Hey Matt you see that girl Rosalyn right?" Jeremy asked in shock.

"Yeah she's right there how can you not see her… she's beautiful." Matt said weirded out by Jeremy's question but at the same time mesmerized by the new girl's beauty. Rosalyn walked up to Jeremy holding her school books.

"Hi I'm Rosalyn." She said with a warm smile extending her hand for a hand shake.

"I'm Jeremy." The confused boy answered shaking her hand. At that moment he was plagued by the memory of the first time he met Anna. How they bumped into each other's head and laughed it off. Just then though he came to his senses. "Are you by any chance related to a girl named Anna or a woman named Pearl?"

She just shook her head just smiled as though she had heard a joke. "No I haven't ever met anyone by either of those names. I moved here with my parents about three weeks ago." She explained.

"Oh I see…" Jeremy was even more baffled how could this girl look and talk exactly like Anna? Was she a doppelganger like his sister? Was she Anna's doppelganger? Or were they related somehow distant cousins maybe and why did her name sound so familiar to him where had he heard that name before?

"Um… excuse me Mr. Gilbert if it's not too much of an inconvenience for you may I please start the class you've only been starring at Ms. Cartwright for five minutes?"

Suddenly Jeremy's face turned red as everyone laughed at him. "I'm so sorry Mr. Charleston." He said completely embarrassed.

Elena's science class same time…

Something was bothering Elena she knew there was something important she had forgotten but couldn't put her finger on it. What had she forgotten what was she so desperate to remember? "Hey Elena what's wrong?" Caroline whispered.

"Oh it's nothing Caroline have you felt something you forgot something important?" Elena asked struggling to remember.

Caroline just chuckled. "Elena it's me I mean I'm lucky if I remember to pack my lunch by the way any luck trying to find Stefan?" Caroline asked concerned.

"Caroline who's Stefan?" Elena asked confused.

"You know Stefan you've only been dating him for oh the last two years."

Elena just gave her a confused look. "Caroline I've never met anyone named Stefan." At that moment a black crawled into the class through the window. It crawled on the cold white floor until it reached Elena's foot it crawled up the shoe got under the pants leg and kept crawling until it reached her smooth white skin. At that moment it bit into her skin and she fell to the ground and everyone burst into a panic.

"Someone call 911!" Caroline shouted scared out of her mind.

Jeremy's Class…

Jeremy was trying his hardest to not stare at the girl next to him but he couldn't help it she was so similar to Anna yet so different the mannerisms the way she talked was the same but her style of clothing was nothing like Anna's. At that moment the principal came rushing in. "Jeremy it's your sister Elena she's collapsed!"

"What! What happened is she alright?" He shouted as he jolted out of his seat.

"She had an allergic reaction to a spider bite. She went into cardiac arrest. The nurse is doing everything she can but we don't know how much longer we can stall until the ambulance gets here. If you want to say goodbye now would be a good time."

Terror consumed Jeremy he bolted for the door pushed the principal aside and headed to Elena's class when he finally made he saw her lying on floor helpless. "Elena!" He shouted terrified as he rushed to her side. "Elena please don't die I can't lose anyone else!" He shouted as he began sobbing.

Somewhere else…

The cloaked figure sat on his throne staring at the black crystal in his right hand. "What will you do Gilbert? How does it feel to watch one of the last remaining people on this earth you care about die? All the while knowing there is nothing you can do to _**stop it**_." His trembled with amusement then rage. "Now suffer Jeremy suffer like no one before you has suffered before!"

Mystic Falls High School…

Jeremy sat next to Elena as she lay in her hospital bed. There was a horrible rash that was slowly spreading all over her body and her heart kept stopping and starting over and over Elena had been dying and coming back to life. It was to the point where the stress was driving Jeremy insane with worry because each time he would ask himself if it she was finally going die.

"Jeremy how's she doing? Is she going to make it?" Damon asked as he walked in.

"They don't know the doctors haven't seen a allergic reaction like this before." Jeremy explained wiping the tears from his face.

Damon took a closer look at Elena before slamming his fist into the wall. "Damn it! Not again why does this keep happening to us?" He screamed. "Why are forced to watch as the people we love are ripped away from us? While we are helpless to do anything about it! First I had watch a stake go through Anna's heart and watch her remains burn then I watched as Rose went mad from a wolf bite and now Elena's going to die."

"That's it!" Jeremy shouted as he stood up.

"What's what?" Damon asked confused.

"The reason why they can't identify the rash is because she's not suffering from an allergy it's a cures! Someone is forcing Elena to experience Anna's death over and over." Jeremy exclaimed.


	3. Chapter 3

The cloaked figure sat on his throne surrounded by corpses. He could hear voices echoing in the darkness. "Let me kill the boy Master" One voice said.

"No let me kill him I'll make him scream till he begs for death." Another one said.

The cloaked figure just raised his right hand up a bit. "No I will handle the boy myself." With that he tilted his shrouded head back and black smoke burst from his mouth.

Mystic Grill…

It was a quiet night as Matt carried out the trash to the dumpster. As he hurled the bags of trash into the dumpster he then shut the top and heard thunder starred down at the ground and saw black smoke. "What the hell?" He asked confused. Suddenly the black smoke ran itself down his throat.

Mystic Falls Hospital…

Damon and Jeremy sat in their chairs watching Elena their hearts were racing with panic. Just then Jeremy's cell phone rang. "Who is this?" Jeremy asked.

"How's your sister doing?" A dark and malevolent voice asked.

"Who the hell is this?" Jeremy asked again more anger in his voice.

"If you want your sister to live come to the Mystic Grill the bathroom you know which one. Come alone unless you want to your sister to start having the world's worst migraine." The voice then hung up. Jeremy quickly ran out of the room.

The Mystic Grill…

Jeremy walked into the Mystic Grill he was nervous not because of the eerie phone call but because it was empty. He had never been inside it before alone. To be honest it was bringing back memories of Anna. He looked over and saw where he tried to give her his bracelet and then looked at where they both exchanged texts to each other.

He then walked into the bathroom the very same bathroom where he last saw Anna. He slowly opened up the door he was hesitant to go in but he did. As stood in front of the spot that he last saw Anna he froze with fear. He then heard the cocking of a gun. He turned around and saw Matt wearing his usual work uniform holding a revolver.

"Matt what are you doing?" Jeremy asked concerned noticing his eyes weren't blue anymore but a dark color like Anna's eyes.

"Sorry Matt's not home right now can I take a message?" The dark voice said coming from Matt's mouth speaking with great amusement.

"What are you?" Jeremy asked confused.

Matt just looked behind Jeremy at the spot where Anna once screamed in agonizing pain. "Hard to forget that night isn't it?" He asked a bit of disdain in his voice. "In a way this was the site of your first _true_ failure as a man unable to protect the woman you loved."

"I did everything I could help Anna!" Jeremy shouted. "I tried to chase after her but one of the deputies stopped me."

"Interesting and after that you didn't follow I mean you must have realized that you could have done something to save her maybe you could have run after them then you could have snuck into the building before they ran burned it to the ground. You probably may have even been able to have talked your uncle down. Did you know that she begged him to not to kill her? Did you know that? Yet he still drove a stake through her heart and relished every second of it."

"You think I don't think about that!" Jeremy yelled. "Every now and then it's all I can think about if I could have done something different would she still be alive. You think that thought hasn't crossed my mind before!"

"Oh I know it has God knows it's crossed my mind." The dark voice said. "Why didn't you ever kill him your Uncle I mean you were alone with the man for weeks surely the idea crossed your mind once or twice. So why ignore all the crimes he committed why let that piece of scum live? Was it for Elena some moral code?" The dark voice asked mockingly.

"No God no! After Anna died all I ever wanted to do was kill him. There wasn't a second that I lived alone with John that I didn't think about knocking him out dragging him down to the basement unleashing every torture I could think of on him for as long as I could and then finally _**end him**_."

A wolf like sneer crept on Matt's face. "Well now it's been nice talking to you. As your generation says catch you on the flip side." He then fired the gun into Jeremy's face knocking to the ground. "Don't worry by the time you come back Elena will be alright but it wouldn't be fair for you to walk away from this night unscathed." He then took the ring off of Jeremy's thing and stuck it into his pocket. "Now let's see how you fare without this trinket." He then walked away.

Later on…

Jeremy was walking around Mystic Falls he stood wearing a white dress shirt and blue jeans with brown shoes. He couldn't understand it the last thing he remembered was taking a bullet to the head and now he was standing in the middle of an empty street in a deserted town. "What is this place?" He asked himself confused.

"Hello Mr. Gilbert." A strange voice said from behind him. It was a man about mid forties in a black suit with light brown hair and dark sunglasses.

"Who are you and where am I?" Jeremy asked confused.

"What you don't recognize it?" The man asked confused.

Jeremy took a look around there was trash everywhere, over grown grass, wild dogs wandering the streets, there were broken street lights, cars, and windows. "This is Mystic Falls what happened to it?"  
>"Good question Mr. Gilbert but not the right context I believe the right term you are looking for would be… what's going to happen to it?" The man said as he walked around circling Jeremy.<p>

"Listen I realize this is a little difficult to understand right now Mr. Gilbert but there are some people _**very important people **_that have taken an interest in you people for whom it would be a shame if you were to die. Also if you think this is bad just be glad you aren't looking at the worst case scenario."

"What are you talking about?" Jeremy asked confused.

"Oh yes I forgot if you fuck up what you see now is Mystic Falls best possible future." The man explained. Just then he put two fingers on Jeremy's forehead and Jeremy snapped back to reality.

"What the hell just happened?" He asked as he was gasping for air.

The Lair…

Matt woke up with stench of rotting corpses everywhere. "Where am I?" He disoriented.

"Ah Mr. Donovan I'm so glad you could join us I have a offer I want to make you one I am most certain you won't refuse." The cloaked figure said with great confidence.


	4. Chapter 4

The cloaked figure starred down at the confused boy. "Did you have a pleasant sleep we've been waiting all night for you to wake up."

"We?" Matt asked confused he then heard growls and snarls and looked around to see a hoard of supernatural creatures of all kinds from vampires to werewolves to things he couldn't recognize.

"What is this place?" Matt asked jumping to his feet as he realized he was sitting on a pile of bones.

"It's my home of course. What do you think my friends and I made it out of the remains of the dead bodies in the cemetery?"

"That's seriously fucked up!" Matt shouted.

The Cloaked figure just let out a light chuckle. "Tell me Matt how far would you go to get your sister back?"

"What are you talking about I'd do anything to have her back!" Matt shouted not understanding what he was getting at.

The Cloaked Man stood up from his throne. "Come follow me boy I have something I want to show you." Matt followed the cloaked man through the army of monsters scared they would tear him apart at any second but he feared this man even more there was something about him that didn't even seem normal like out of all these monsters he was the most dangerous one.

Suddenly before they approached a long hallway the man stopped and tilted his head back. "Oh you can leave the broken rib you snuck into your pocket on the ground weapons won't do you any good."

The shocked Matt did as he was told reaching into his right pocket and throwing a broken rib to the bone covered floor. He then followed the man through the cave passages. "Where are we I don't recognize this place."

"I suppose you wouldn't this place is an underground system of tunnels linked to the sewers and, and caves surrounding the town. It's the perfect place to hide a army when you think about it and to think the Council spent so much time looking for monsters when they merely need to look beneath their feet." He let out another chuckle. "The stupidity of humans never ceases to amaze me. I'm almost ashamed that such inferior creatures caught and killed her… _**almost**_."

They continued to walk down the caverns and throughout each aisle Matt noticed something there were insect like egg sacks attached to the walls and ceiling. It looked like people were inside of them but he couldn't make out who they were. "What are those things? They look like egg sacks from insects."

"Well for the time being let's just say they are the key ingredients to my plans though it's my most important plan."

"What is your plan? You seem fixated on killing Jeremy and this town?"

"Yes well those out comes will just be icing on the cake if I succeed."

"Succeed? At what?"

"Agree to help me and you'll find out but first. Let me introduce you to someone." They made a quick right turn and Matt gasped in horror.

"Elena!" He screamed at the sight of a naked woman half absorbed into a wall of flesh and restrained by tentacle like tree roots . "Let her go you bastard!"

"My dear boy this isn't Elena allow me to introduce you to Katherine Pierce or rather Katerina Petrova. She's the one responsible for ruining your life, and the life of the woman you love."

"What! How did you find her?" Matt asked not believing his eyes.

"I didn't have to look too far just the nearest bar. After that it was simply a matter of having my friends drag her down here. Tell me what do you think of her cage? I made it myself by using magic to combine vampire genetic material with those of plants I've created the perfect hell for her. You see the plant keeps the prey alive slowly feeding off its blood till it dies trapping it in a horrific dream like state until there's nothing left. However she's a vampire so her body repairs any damage instantly ironic isn't it? She spent half a millennium struggling to stay alive leaving in constant fear of death. Well now those days are behind her I bet now she wishes she never became a vampire."

Just then Matt saw tears coming from her eyes. "Please Daddy don't hit me anymore I promise I'll be a good girl just let me see her let see her! At least kill me let me die you son of a bitch!"

"Who is she talking to?" Matt asked unnerved by the insane Katherine's ramblings.

"To her father I imagine she constantly relives the night her child went missing and the beating her father gave her afterwards for shaming her family. Ironic I have much to be grateful to her for and much to hate her for."

"What does that mean?"

"It matters not what does matter is that I can give you that which you want most boy your sister."

Matt took a step back. "How I asked Bonnie about stuff like this she said it was impossible for a _normal witch_."

"Ah yes but as you can see I am no normal warlock I would think that what I have shown you is proof of that and if you do as I say and… _**I'll reunite you with your sister**_."

"Fine what do you want from me?"

Bonnies House…

Bonnie was laying in her bed crying she hadn't left her house since Jeremy had dumped her earlier on. She then heard a knock on her door she ran out of her bedroom down the stairs and opened. "Jeremy!" She shouted. "Oh it's you… Matt."

"Hey Bonnie I heard you and Jeremy broke up I came here to make sure you were okay can I come in?"

Back in the Lair...

The Cloaked man watched one of the egg sacks with great interest he clenched his fist as he watched the figure inside rapidly age into a skeleton. A short man with a hunch back and German accent approached him. "I am sorry Master we try and we try to create the perfect host body but I am afraid that the specimens that are born without the accelerating age problem are deformed beyond all hope of living out side their pods and those that aren't deformed age to fast even with the vampire's blood. If we don't find a new power source soon I fear this will all have been for naught."

"There must be something we are missing Igor regardless I am not giving up. Some how some way my Princess will get the happy ending she has been deprived of all these centuries."


End file.
